The Outsiders
by Incredible2002
Summary: This is an Animaniacs Inbetweeners crossover


This is the Inbetweeners/Animaniacs parody+crossover.

So let's pretend this is set in 2004-2006 as there are in their 20s, Pinky is the sex-hungry, ghetto-voiced womanizer, Brain is a highly intellegient, easy going man but is a short-tempered, most foul-mouthed, smart groover, Pesto is a slightly dim-witted, scatterbrained, denial, delusional goofball and Wakko is slightly the same.

Here's part 2, enjoy!

(Brain, Pinky, Squit, Pesto and Wakko have been waiting for the front seats on Nemesis Inferno, but only one front seat is left)

Ride Attendant: Room for one more at the front.

Squit: Excuse me?

Ride Attendant: One more. At the front.

Squit: How can there possibly be room for only one more at the front?

Ride Attendant: Well there's three people on the front, so there's a spare seat there-

Squit: Let's just rewind a bit, shall we? Why are there now three people at the front?

Ride Attendant: Sir, if you could just get on-

Squit: (getting more and more angry) They've pushed in! We've been holding up in this stupid-ass line for over an hour specifically for the front, and they've pushed in?

Ride Attendant: Sir-

Squit: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW..NO! Get them off! Get them off right fucking now and make them move! Christ, fucking pushing in!

Brain: (Aware of the scene now being created) Dude, c'mon, it doesn't matter. We'll sit at the back.

Ride Attendant: Sir, if you could just-

Squit: Are they so dumb they think it's OK to push in? Move 'em, RIGHT NOW!

Pesto: Shut the fuck up, you dipshit, and get on tha fuckin' ride will ya.

Ride Attendant: Sir, it's the last ride of the day, please get on.

Brain: Squit, honestly, it doesn't matter, just get on. Please man.

Squit: Fine, fucking fine! I'll just...I'll just get on. I'll just get on, and sit at the front (he sits at the front and straps himself in) next to these inconsiderate assholes.

(He looks across to give the "inconsiderate assholes" a dirty look, but his face falls as he realises that the other three people are two young men with Down Syndrome and their minder)

Squit: Dear god, I'm a douche.

(Squit has been unable to enjoy the Nemesis Inferno due to his guilt at insulting the three young men with Down Syndrome)

Squit v/o: When I look back on my life, I'm pretty sure that ride will be a low point. But with a bit of luck, the others wouldn't find out who I'd insulted...

(The three people at the front get off and walk past Brain, Pesto, Pinky and Wakko)

Brain: They were on the front? Oh no, Squit, no...

Pinky: (laughing) Oh my fucking god. I should of filmed this, that was fuckin' hillarious. Bro, you should be a comedian.

Brain: Oh Squit, I am so...sorry.

Pinky: Oh my God.

Squit: Don't...

Furrball: (trying not to laugh) "Assholes"...

Pinky: (killing himself laughing) This is the best.

Pesto: Well good job, dumbass.

Wakko: You're going to Hell.

Brain: Please don't...

SCENARIO #2

[Pinky, Pesto, Brain and Wakko are sitting on a low wall. Wakko flicks Pesto in the ear.]

Pesto: Ay, coo off!

["Gaming Friend" pulls up in his car.]

'Gaming Friend': Yo, P!

Pinky: Yo. Nice Lambo!

'Gaming Friend': Do you like it? I just got new rims for it.

Pinky: Yeah, it's well sick!

Brain: [To Wakko & Pesto, so Pinky can hear] Ooh friend.

Wakko: Ooh, Lambo friend!

Pesto: Friend!

Wakko: Ooh, Lambo friend, shall we go to the arcade?

'Gaming Friend': I'm going home now, but, we can go to the arcade later if you like.

Pinky: Yeah, sick.

Pesto: [High-pitched] Bye, friend.

Wakko: [High-pitched] Lambo friend.

Pesto: [High-pitched] Gamer!

'Gaming Friend': See you later, P.

[He turns left and drives off back home. Pinky turns round after a moment, looking angrily at Brain, Pesto and Wakko.]

Pinky: He's not my fuckin' friend, assholes!

Furrball: [Looking apologetically at Pinky] Alright. Friend!

[Wakko bursts into laughter. Pinky storms off, quickly followed by 3 friends, who're still chanting "Friend!"]

[4 characters are walking down a suburban road in Burbank. Pinky is obviously angry with them still annoying him about 'Gaming Friend'.]

Wakko: [High-pitched] Friend.

Brain: [High-pitched] Friend.

Pesto: [High-pitched] Friend!

Brain: [High-pitched] Made-up Lambo/gaming friend!

Pinky: [Angrily] Just give it a fuckin' rest, will ya?!

[Three men stop in their tracks. They've come across the red Lamborghini which belongs to 'Gaming Friend', parked near what we presume is his house.]

Wakko: [Normal voice] Yo, isn't that "Friend"'s Lambo?

Pesto: [High-pitched, pointing at the car] Ooh, new rims Lambo friend! [He puts his thumbs up too.]

Pinky: I'll show ya how much of a friend he is. [He moves to the front of the car.] Fucking friend. [He climbs up onto the Lamborghini.][In a slightly maniacal voice] Ooh friend! [He jumps; the car alarm goes off.] Friend! Friend! Fucking Lambo friend! [Jumping all the while]

Brain: I never thought he'd be that pissed off.

[We see that 'Gaming Friend' is emerging from a house on the opposite side of the road, and he is running over, surprised about what's happening.]

'Gaming Friend': P, what dafuq you doin'?

Pinky: [Turns to face him, still with maniacal voice, still jumping] Ooh friend! Friend! [Normal voice] I'm not your fuckin' friend! BITCH?! HO?! NARF!

SCENARIO #3

Pinky: It's a sense of freedom you don't get with other holidays.

Brain: It's a sense of shittin' in a bucket in a medicine cabinet you don't get with other holidays... in America... with your own family!

Pinky: (saw Becky walking) Yo. Hi.

Becky: Hi, P. It's so nice to see ya. So are you guys coming to the party?

Wakko: Sure, I don't see why not.

Becky: OK, see ya.

Pinky: See ya. (Becky left)

Pinky: (about Becky) That ho has fucked EVERYONE. I've slung one up her a few times in the puh, myself.

Squit: And who is everyone, exactly, Pinky? That old man over there, has he had a go on her?

Pinky: Take a look around, there's loads of hoes here! Over there! (points to a girl on a seesaw)

Brain: Uhhh...she looks about 12, Pinky.

Pinky: Nah, motherfucka, she's older than that...believe me.

SCENARIO #4

Brain: [about the French exchange neighbour] I dunno, he seems a bit weird. He asked me if I've tried the "Sleeping Beauty?"

Wakko: Oh, it's so awesome.

Brain: What, you know it?

Wakko: Yeah, you sit on your arm 'til your hand goes dead. 10-15 minutes is normally enough. And then when you jerk off, it feels like someone else is doing it.

Brain: How do you know these things?

Pinky: Oh, everyone knows the Sleeping Beauty; that's so 1984.

Brain: Is it?

Pinky: Fuck yeah, my cousin's brother invented it. He and his bros used to be called The Dead Hand Gang.

Squit: They had a gang based on masturbation? Oh there's nothing gay about that.

Pinky: Yeah, well he's in the Air Force now, so how gay's that?

Squit: Still quite gay! I still can't believe you've hired a stripper though!

Pinky: Relax, she was only $5 million!

Squit: How have you paid for that?!

Wakko: We haven't yet, we'll just have a whip round when she gets here.

Brain: A whip round?! We don't have $1 million each!

Pinky: Nah, it's...oh...shit, you are absolutely right about dat, my paycheck doesn't come out till tomorrow at noon.

Squit: (sarcastically) Great, so until a $5 million angry lap dancer turns up, we are without female company. Gee, thank you very much for my 28th birthday, I really appreciate it a lot.

Pinky: Okay fine, if ya gonna be savage about it, I will pick some girls up from outside.

Squit: (sarcastically) Oh, please! Pick me up some random girls from the street for me.

Brain: Or, we can go to Buster's party.

Wakko: Yeah.

Pesto: As a matter of fact, why aren't we there in the first place? It will be much better then this shit joint.

Squit: (sarcastically) Why thank you very much for that remark right there. (grabs a bottle of wine) More wine!?

Pinky: Ohhh...I bet it reaks of clunge in there.

Squit: Ohhh...and I bet it's not.

Pinky: Yes, it is.

Squit: No, it's not!

Pinky: Is!

Squit: Not!

Pinky: Is!

Squit: Not!

Pinky: Well, I don't see why NOT! (furious)

Wakko: Guys, please. Calm down.

Squit: Look, I put a lot of effort into this! I made a really nice coq au vin...

Pinky: Cock of WAT?!

Pesto: Bruh...your fuckin' high.

Brain: You don't help yourself, do you?

Squit: Oh yeah, I see, 'coq' au vin, very mature! It actually mean chicken in wine, doesn't it, Patrice?

Patrice: Quoi?

Squit: Well, it does, and it doesn't mean cock up my ass, or cock on my head, or...

Pesto: ...you got some cock in the back of a van...

Squit: Or that I got some cock in the back of a van! Look, all I wanted was a nice, civilised and sophisticated birthday party. Like we did back in 1993, when we first began out acting career back at Warner Bros. Just something a little different from the usual parties - maybe even the sort of party that girls are impressed by! OK, so there aren't any girls here, but why don't we at least attempt to have a sophisticated conversation? We are in the 20s and were not teenagers anymore. I know it's a tall order, and I'm not expecting sparkling, but let's give it a go, eh, fellas, since it is my FUCKING BIRTHDAY!

[everyone sits in chastened silence for a while. Then...]

Wakko: How much Lego can you stuff up your ass?

Squit: Oh, for Christ's sake!

Wakko: No not now, like when you were younger how much did you get up there?

Pinky: Your fuckin' high.

Brain: Why were sticking Lego up your rear end?

Wakko: Not much, just rectangular ones. Unless, you wanna come to my house and prove it.

Squit: (stands up) FINE! Fine! Let's go to Buster Bunny's house!

Pesto: FUCK YEAH!

Brain: (whispers to Squit) Are you sure?

Squit: Oh, please. It's the last thing I wanted to do.

Squit: Oh God, what if my birthdays just get worse and worse from now on? What'll happen next year?

Pinky: You get AIDS and die at the age of 29?

Squit: I'd have to have sex for that to happen.

Wakko: Or fuck a monkey?

Squit: Technically, that still counts as sex.

Brain: Or drink from the same cup as Pesto's dad.

Pesto: Fuck you, my dad does not have AIDS!

Pinky: Son, your dad is so AIDS, he's the one who gave it to your siblings!

Pesto: You take that back!

Pinky: That's what your siblings said to 'em. NARF!

SCENARIO #5

[Squit is having his semester exam, which has been going for quite a while now. Mr. Plotz, as a exam teacher is walking between the tables, and we hear Squit's tummy rumble. He puts his hand up and Mr. Plotz comes over to him.]

Mr. Plotz (whispering): What is it now, McKenzie?

Squit (also whispering): Boss, I need to go to the bathroom.

Mr. Plotz: Again?

Squit: Yes, again.

Mr. Plotz: Well you can't.

Squit(surprised): What, why?

Mr. Plotz (whispering): 'Coz that'll be the 4th time in an hour! You'll have to wait.

Squit: Please, I'm begging you. I don't think I can hold it much longer, I think i'm going to explode.

Mr. Plotz: If I have reason to believe that there's a grown man cheating in here, I can. And I do, so I have. Now get on with your paper.

(He walks off in the direction of his desk.)(The rumbling noises get worse, much deeper. Suddenly, there's fart noises)

Squit: Oh God no. (Loudly, very high-pitched, despairingly after Mr. Plotz) Phil!

(Mr. Plotz turns round, looking like thunder. Squit looks bloated, more rumbling and farting.)

Squit: (again) Phil!

[Mr. Plotz walks over to Squit's desk, same expression as before. Squit's eyes widen, then his face falls as we hear squelching noise. He's obviously shit himself.]

Squit: Aaww...fuck me. [To Mr. Plotz] Phil?

Mr. Plotz: Oh, Jesus.

[He walks over to Squit. We hear other semester students groaning after realizing what's happened.]

Squit: I thought it was a fart, Mr. Plotz. (Very high-pitched) I thought it was safe!

[Mr. Plotz pulls Squit to his feet, with an expression of disgust on his face, and begins leading Squit through the tables to the door. Interspersed with shots of 2 girls shaking their heads at Squit before returning to their exams.]

Squit: [voiceover, whilst this is happening] In a turn of low points, this was it. Literally, the bottom. And yet as I waddled to the bathroom, I felt strangely optimistic. Painful as it may seem, in a way I was free; free to reinvent myself as whatever I wanted. Right after I'd changed my underpants.

SCENARIO #6

Pinky: Sort me out, geeza.

Little Beeper: Wha?

Pinky: C'mon. Please sort me out, geeza? I've got $20.

Little Beeper: So? What do you want from me?

Pinky: Ya know, bruh?! Sweet Mary Jane. Ganja, man.

Little Beeper: Oh, so you want to buy weed! And you came to me. Why?

Wakko: Well, because we saw you-

Little Beeper: Because I'm black? Really, nigga. You saw a black guy at a gig and thought 'he must be a drug dealer'?

Pinky: No, we didn't...

Little Beeper: Christ, you fucking white boys are all the same, you know that? Scratch beneath the surface just a little bit and you're RACIST. Yeah, that's right, I said it - racist.

*silence*:

Pinky: Okay, FYI, I am Latino and I grew up in da hood.

Wakko: But...have you got any drugs?

Little Beeper: Yes, I have, but that's not the point. The point is you *assumed* I had some just because I'm black.

Pinky: Could we buy some please?

Little Beeper: Why should I deal to you? Why should I deal to two little suburban racists who see me as some kind of stereotype? I'm a motherfuckin' rapper!

Pesto: But you are a drug dealer as well, right?

Little Beeper: Yeah, I do deal, but you keep missing the fuckin' point!

Pinky: Look, here's an extra $50 bill to keep your mouth shut, could we just have some puff, please?

Little Beeper: Yes, you can. But only because I'm a dealer. NOT because I'm black.

Pesto, Wakko & Pinky: Whatever.

Thanks for reading my fanfic, I has been a plessure.

I wish someone would do an animation of this fanfic, it will be very sick and zany.

Anyways, PEACE!

Animaniacs (C) WB, Braniff.

The Inbetweeners (C) Bwark.


End file.
